


On the Steps of the Palace

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: James didn’t have much hope for this month. But he’d made a promise and he had to keep it. He didn’t think that he’d find his bride among these women. The last guest to arrive just might change that.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: AUgust 2020





	On the Steps of the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 9! I had this one all written, then decided to go a different route. But don’t worry, that one-shot has been bumped to Day 19: 19th Century. So, you’ll still get to see it, it’ll just be a few days.
> 
> Title for this comes from the song of the same name from one of my favorite musicals, Into the Woods. My favorite is the [2014 version performed by Anna Kendrick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iC5u_I4lBdA)

Crown Prince James stood on the steps of the palace with Jack to his right and one step down. The two of them watched as the caravan of fancy cars came up the curved driveway. Staff members unloaded the trunks of the cars as various young women stepped out of them. James tried his best to keep his face neutral if not polite and welcoming. However, his personal assistant and longest friend saw right through the façade.

“Remember, Your Highness. You promised your father that you’d meet with the eligible nobility over the course of this month in search of a wife. I know you’ve already ruled out some of some of these women, but please at least get to know the ones you aren’t familiar with.” Despite his words, both men pulled a face as they watched the arrival of Lady Jeanne Antoinette Poisson of Pompadour. The woman was known for her... forwardness, regardless of the man’s marital status. She was the first that James had put on The No Way in Hell List.

The two men grinned when they recognized two cars in the middle of the line: Lady Donna Noble of Huron and Lady Amelia Pond of Pandorica. Both women were on The List, but for very different reasons from Lady Poisson. Donna was one of James’s closest friends, one he saw her as a sister. And he would never take Amy away from Lord Rory Williams of Leadworth. He’d contacted both women when the announcement was made to assure them that he had no intention of asking for their hand and received extreme gratitude in response.

James watched as the first ladies were being led up the palace steps. He’d stayed up late the previous night memorizing photos of the women he didn’t already know, but he was still thankful that the steward announced each one. A couple of them, like Lady Lynda Moss or Lady Astrid Peth, were shy but sweet. Others, like Lady Christina de Souza and Lady River Song, got their names added to The List for more, ahem, enthusiastic greetings. He was wiping Lady Song’s lipstick off of his cheek (pointedly ignoring Jack’s snickering) when he saw her.

She had been the last to arrive, and as a result was the last to enter. To some, this would be a mark against her. To James, however, it meant he could devote all of his attention to her rather than also looking towards the next woman. He recognized her as Lady Rose Tyler of Powell. Of the noble families, the Tylers were among the less wealthy, but they also had the reputation of being among the kindest and easiest to talk to.

James had never spoken to Lady Rose, but he had conversed with her father on several occasions and had a good relationship with the man. He watched the way she held herself, and something about it intrigued him. It was as if she wanted to be here, but was hesitant about her place or acceptance among the others. Given the status of her family, that was understandable. But James didn’t care about social status. He cared about the individual person. If Lady Rose was anything like her father, they would get along just fine.

As Lady Rose approached him, he stretched out his hand in greeting, making Jack raise an eyebrow since he had not done so for any of the previous women. She took his hand graciously, and he bent forward to kiss it. Ignoring Jack practically gaping at him, James smiled at Lady Rose.

“Welcome to Arcadia Palace, Lady Rose. My name is Prince James. It is a pleasure to meet you. This is my personal assistant, Jack. If you need anything, please let one of us know.” She smiled shyly, and James couldn’t help but grin back. Many women would immediately make a slightly risqué reply. Some of them had just minutes before. But Lady Rose’s humility showed.

“Thank you, Your Highness. I am grateful to have been invited here. I think I brought everything that I need, but if it turns out I forgot something, I will let you know.” James laughed lightly, and Lady Rose smiled once more before allowing one of the footmen lead her towards her rooms. James watched her enter the palace, and turned to find Jack raising an eyebrow at him.

“Ok, what was that all about? You looked like you got hit in the face with a glitter bomb. And thanks to Donna I know what that looks like.” James couldn’t help but squirm under his friends look. He groaned when Jack started snickering again.

“Oh, don’t start. Stop it! I just was trying to … I mean it’s only proper for … She’s …” His voice trailed off, which only made Jack begin to laugh outright. His friend started to calm down as he patted him on the back.

“I think we just found our first entry to The Maybe List.” Jack said as he started up the steps. James tried to come up with an answer to his friend’s retreating back but found he couldn’t. Jack knew him too well.

* * *

Over the course of that month, there remained only one woman on The Maybe List, which became The Probably List, and eventually just turned into James proposing to Rose at the end of the month. Many court women were insulted or outraged by his choice, and King Rassilon tried to get his son to choose another woman. But James remained firm on his choice, and by the end of the year he and Rose had married.


End file.
